Beloved
by crazycookBekah
Summary: Harry returns from hunting horcruxes and feels his mate in pain. The war goes wrong. Will they survive? The rating may be a little high.


I can't take credit for the creation of the characters, it is of course J.K. Rowling's novel.

**Beloved**

**After being separated for months Harry and his mate are together again despite the terrible circumstances.**

Harry's POV.

I felt pain that was not mine. My Mate! I spun on my heel and chased our bond. I swung around the corner, my worry for my mate blinding me from the war zone i was in, and crashed into a warm body. We fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and tumbled down the stairs. I saw stars and then no more.

I woke to cold suffocating me, darkness blinding me and fear drowning me. The magic around me was dangerous and threatening. I jolted up from my mind's warm cocoon but was wrenched back by the manacles at my wrists, my eyes opened and i was greeted by the most horrifying sight. My mate unmoving and bleeding. I called out to him, begging for some sign of life. I waited and waited, for what felt like hours, then came the first unsteady breath and i let out the one i didn't know i had been holding and when his swirling grey eyes opened our bond burned joyfully. Relief was so huge i didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Mate's POV.

I ran and ran and ran, by breath coming in harsh pants and my heart pounding out of my chest. You ask why i am running. What am i so scared of? My family! Blood trickled in a slow, constant stream, staining my blonde hair, from hidden injuries and a slash from a cane on my cheek. My father's cane. I had not fulfilled my duty to _'our' _Lord, i was a failure, this would only be the start of my punishment is i was caught. I could take no more punishment so i followed our bond, the bond to my beloved. He could save me, i knew he could. And as i ran every step took me closer. All around me flashes of green and red, avada kedavra from death eaters and stupefy from the light side, but my focus was elsewhere. Closer and closer i came, rounding the corner, almost there. I hit a solid form and tumbled down the stairs which i had unknowingly run up. As my vision faded and the bond sung, i looked at the form that had hit me, my beloved he was here, all was okay. Despite the danger we were in, we were together, as it was meant to be, always.

Slowly and increasing i volume i heard my name. It was begged in a heart breakingly agonised voice. It felt like my chest was being ripped apart just to hear it. I struggled up from the comforting recesses of my mind in an attempt to comfort the owner of the voice. Each moment i woke a little more and each moment i remembered a little more. I knew the owner of that voice, my beloved. Through the pain i took and trembling breath. Moments later my eyes flickered open, sticky from a long time of being close, and i was greeted by a wonderful, yet terrible sight. My beloved, i could see him for the first time in months, since before he left on his horcrux hunt but he was chained, as he never should be, he should be free, free as a bird, it is what he deserves and what i always wished for him to have. Freedom. I knew we had little time before it was realised that we were awake so using what little wandless magic i knew i released our manacles and brought him into a tight hug, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face. Our bond was singing in mourning, it knew that we had little time left. But we knew that we would always be together, through thick and thin, as we always had. I heard approaching footsteps thump menacingly outside our cell.

Harry's POV.

Finally in his arms the pain, i had learnt to ignore over the last year away from him, receded. I felt comfort that even Ron and Hermione could not give me. Even at this moment when i realised that we would die, that we had lost the war, our friends, everything that mattered, that all the secrecy and pretend hatred of the past seven years was pointless and now meant nothing, we still took comfort in each other. We would always be together even in death. But this was our secret, so when the footsteps reached our cell we broke apart, it would stay a secret. I said my final words to my mate 'I love you Draco, forever, that i pledge, my life to yours, for every life and death, for eternity.'

Draco's POV.

My beloved's final words brought tears to my eyes for the first time in ten years. Malfoy's did not cry. But i was no longer a Malfoy so it did not matter. Our bond grew stronger with his heartfelt pledge and i took the same oath. Our bond shone, gold, blinding and it released us from what would have been a pain filled, torturous death. We would be together again our oath made it so.

Outsider's POV.

The first completed soul bond of the millennia, ripped through the world. Nothing would ever come close to the love everyone felt as Draco and Harry left the world. And every truly evil being that was completely lost to darkness, disappeared unable to understand or bear their love. So though the war had been lost, fate came through and granted the couple one wish. They did not wish for themselves for they had everything that they wanted in each other, they wished for the world, for all who were left behind to be happy and free, as they had wished to be.

THE END.

**No flames only constructive criticisms. Compliments are of course welcome.**


End file.
